


A Case of Lust

by EternalDemure



Category: When by Victoria Laurie
Genre: Based on scene from a book, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Detective and Suspect, Detectives, F/M, Hospital Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Maddie/Agent Wallace, My First Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight changes, Smut, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDemure/pseuds/EternalDemure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Maddie got pulled into the suspect's list of a boys murder, she couldn't stop thinking about her sexual fantasies with one of the two agents assigned to investigate her case... But, little did she know, said agent felt the same way about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Lust

I never liked hospitals. Just the thought of how many people died in here and how easy it could be to catch a disease makes my stomach feel queasy. Also, the smell is just… Well, not something I’d like to smell on a daily basis.

Yesterday, my mom got sent to the hospital for having run away from the house, drunk. She didn’t drive or get seriously injured or anything, but I’ve been told that she doesn’t look too good. Normally I wouldn’t have been permitted to leave my house—which is silly, because I haven’t done anything!—but after having annoyed the detectives parked outside my house long enough, they finally gave in.

I mean she is my mom, after all.

Sometimes, I feel like her mom. Since my dad died, she basically gave up on herself, drinking nearly every night and letting me take care of the house and cooking.

I’m walking down a hall now, nearly arrived at where I was told my mom’s room is, when an arm suddenly wraps itself around my bicep.

“Hey! It’s okay. Just me,” says Agent Wallace, when I instinctively open my mouth to scream. “I thought you were going to wait outside,” I say instead.

He shrugs broad shoulders. “I know. I just… Wanted to tell you something.” His blue—almost gray—eyes flick left and right as if checking to make sure nobody is watching. Then, with a “C’mere,’ he takes my arm again and walks me into a storage closet.

Not knowing what to do with myself as I watch him carefully click the door shut, my hands cross over my chest to take hold of my upper arms. I feel a slight warmth in my stomach as he does this, but push it aside quickly. This is strictly business. “Did you find something out?” I ask.  
Agent Wallace nods.

If I had to put an age on him, I’d say he was about fifteen years older than me—which would put him in his early thirty’s. Wallace was assigned to my case alongside Agent Smith when the first boy was killed—and fingers pointed themselves at me. I think he definitely thought I was suspicious at first, but as the case went on and new information arose, I’m pretty sure he stands on my side now. Unless that’s all part of his plan to make me ‘open up’ to him.

I’m about to ask him if he can specify but, before I can, his large hand finds its way to my wrist, gripping it, hard.

Alarmed, I look up and into his eyes, only to find them being burned into my own hazel ones. Something like lust darkens them.

I try to pull my arm away, but find no success. “Agent Wallace…” I warn.

He uses my wrist to pull me a step closer to him. “You know,” He says, voice thick. “Ever since I came to see you in school, I’ve wanted to fuck the shit out of that teenage cunt of yours.”  
Despite my inner protests, his words find their way to my abdomen, and then lower. I say his name again, which only seems to encourage him furthermore.

His long lips curve into a lustful smile. At the same time, he pulls me again, this time so close that I can feel and taste his warm breath hitting my lips, my chin.

I think about how much additional trouble this could put me in. I think about how Agent Wallace can turn this all back on me in the blink of an eye.

And I don’t care.

Truth is, as soon as I walked into that principal office and saw Wallace’s handsome, clean-shaven face sitting alongside the one of an old man, he’s been the source of my own lust. The face I imagined when rubbed myself into oblivion. With his gorgeous head of wild, dirty blond hair and thick eyebrows, anyone would find him incredibly hot. My best and only friend, Cathy, thought the same too the first time she saw him trailing me at the park about a week back.

I let my breath, now, hit his face as well, just for a few before before I whisper, “Then, fuck me.”

That’s all the encouragement he needs to pull me into a hot, steamy kiss. Immediately, his warm tongue slips into my mouth, claiming every, single inch of it.  
My hands find their way into his hair, massaging and pulling at it hardly.

He moans once in my mouth, his large, strong hands slapping onto my jean-covered cheeks. He squeezes them both once, just as hard as I’m tugging at his hair, before lifting me up against the storage walls. Without thought, my legs wrap around his strong waist, willing him to close that hairline inch that’s separating us.

He does.

And as he pressed himself against me, his hard, throbbing cock finds my stomach.

He bites my plump lip, as if he knows how strongly this is turning me on. Heck, he probably does, what with the high levels of observance he possess. He is a detective, after all.

“Madeline,” He breathes between kisses, pulling his tongue back into his own mouth before giving my own another lick. As he does this, one of his hands leaves my behind and begins to stoke my cunt through my pants. I look into his eyes and grab his cock between the small space now separating us again, and stroke him as best I can, given our position.

He growls, which drives me even crazier. God his sounds are sexy. “Madeline,” he says again,” you won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.”

I smile. He sets me on the ground and rips my jeans off. I strip myself of my hoodie, leaving me in only a thin, light blue tank top. He takes exactly another second to pull his dick through to hole in his pants suit before he has me right back up against the wall. Our lips and tongues lock in another battle while I feel him pull my white panties to the side. His fingers stroke my soaking wet cunt. A moment later, he brings those same fingers up to our mouths for both of us to taste.

I never thought I’d enjoy the taste of my own pussy as much as I do now. If I could manage, I think I’d eat myself up every day for breakfast, lunch and supper without a seconds thought.  
Suddenly, I feel something pierce me in a single, hard thrust and I soon find out that it’s Wallace’s cock devouring my pussy. During that same thrust, his impossibly long length taps my G-spot, making me bite back a yell of glory.

I soon find that Agent Wallace has no mercy.

He doesn’t give me a moment to settle before me power fucks my cunt to the heaven’s.

His balls slap against my ass, over, and over, and over. His thin tip bumps into that gorgeous spot inside me with every, strong thrust. “Fucking, shit! Fuck, oh fuck, God! Oh yeah, fuck the shit out of me, Wallace, wreck my—oh!—fucking insides!”

“Agent,” he growls between moans.

I moan back.

He fists my auburn hair and yanks it. I feel like my hair is going to rip away from my scalp, and I swear my cunt get’s even wetter.

“Agent Wallace,” I whine.

“Maddie,” He growls, still pumping me up and down his full length. I don’t know where he gets all this energy from. I guess that’s a perk from working with the police.  
Wallace hooks a single finger in my mouth and pulls it open. I press my hands against his still-clothed chest, trying to hold myself up. I feel a comforting, twisting warmth pool in my stomach. I've only felt this a number of times. Once, when I lost my virginity fucking this guy I'd just met in the locker-room, several more times the day after I found my moms tiny stash of vibrators. God bless her. And fuck toys.  
Now, my head falls back against the wall as my first orgasm hits me.

My walls pulsate and clench tightly around his dick, but he still manages to hold his own cum down. Mine, however, bursts out of me, soaking my panties, legs, the front of his pants and dripping in a slippery puddle onto the floor. I feel that I’m shaking and decide to steady myself by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I moan into his neck; he bites mine, licks it like an animal.

A dozen more pumps pass when he finally whispers into my ear again. “You’re on birth control.” He says as if stating a fact.  
I grin, almost drunkly, at the wall behind him. My head bobs to the right at a steady pace because of how hard he's screwing me. “Did you—uh,—peak into my medical infoooo, oh, oh yes. Oh, fuck, you're so big, Agent Wallace” I say.

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he smacks his long cock straight into me and holds it there. A second later, I feel a hot spurt of cum shooting deep inside me. Another, intense thrust. Then, a second string of semen finds me.

He does this exactly seven times, grunting deep “uhhh!”’s and “Mmm!”’s with each ball-slapping pump.

Thrust. Cum. Thrust. Cum. Thrust. Cum. All of if warming my insides. I've never had a man cum so deep in my pussy. I should make it a weekly thing. Oh, fuck, if heaven exists, this is it.

When he’s done, I slouch against him, and he against me. As he does, his softening rod slides back into me, deep. Nonetheless, it still manages to rub against my G-spot. I try to hold myself together, but a second wave of lust fills my stomach and I erupt once more, spilling clear liquids all over the place. The janitor's going to half fun cleaning this off the floor. I wonder if he—or she's—going to know what exactly this mess is. I hope so.

“Maddie,” Wallace breathes. “You’re so good.”

I pull my head back to look into his eyes. “What about your wife?”

“Having a change of pussy was exactly what my dick needed right now.”

I feel myself getting wet again. “Do you fuck her this hard?”

“She wouldn’t be able to handle me if I did.”

His cocks exits me with a pop! as he sets me back down on the ground. I pull my jeans and hoodie back on and try my best to make my hair look normal again. I look at his crotch, where my orgasms found him, and see that—thankfully—the darkness of his pants covers the wetness there.

Even though I'm out of breath from the encounter and when I touch my forehead I find it covered with sweat, Agent Wallace still looks as hot as always. Maybe even moreso, now that I've finally felt him inside me. With a curt nod and an "Until next time, Madeline," Wallace and his devilish, cocky smirk exits the closet, leaving me alone to catch my breath.

 

When I make it to my mom’s room, I see that she’s awake. Aside from a few bruises on her face, she looks better than I thought she would.

“Maddie,” She says as she see’s me. I walk over to the chair by her bed. She watches me as I go.

“Did you hurt yourself?” She asks.

I shrug, holding back a smirk. “Something of the sort.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for smut, feel free to ask via Inbox. For all requested stories, I will write down a dedication to said user in the published story. If you do not wish this, ask me to not include your name while sending in your request.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
